TheFalconArrow
TheFalconArrow is a Canadian Professional Predictor currently signed to the LLR brand. History Early Life Falcon was born In Vancouver on March 6th 1997. His Favorite wrestlers were Edge and Christian, who he considers inspirations for his predicting career. In 2015 he started predicting in backyard feds, before being signed to LLR in 2016. LLR Debut TheFalconArrow debuted at Clash of Champions (2016) in the Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All. Storylines TheFalconArrows first storyline was when he got involved in YourBuddyChurch and the_gift_of_g2j (G2J) feud by introducing the United States Championship for them to fight over, At Hell in a Cell (2016) G2J won the United States Championship and TheFalconArrow won the Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All. Afterwards the two, along with the No:1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship held by LMonkA7x formed the Gifts of Squared Circle (GSC). All three of members were in title matches at Survivor Series (2016), where TheFalconArrow won the LLR World Championship for the first time, and G2J retained his United States Championship. Due to LMonkA7X not winning the Intercontinental Championship he was subsequently kicked out and replaced by IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED. At TLC (2016) TheFalconArrow had a rematch with the former champion cartrman ended in a no contest, at this time TheFalconArrow was engorging on the power of his stable and lead to him calling himself the Leader of GSC. At Roadblock (2016) TheFalconArrow retained in a fatal four way elimination match against RyRyLloyd, the Bedstealer12 and sharingbody5, last eliminating RyRy with a roll up. G2J lost the United States Championship to YourBuddyChurch at this event and turned face, this lead to the disbanding of the GSC. Due to his sense of betrayal, TheFalconArrow challenged G2J to a title match at Royal Rumble (2017), which ended in a draw after both mens shoulders were on the mat. G2J would rebound however and win the Royal Rumble Match, garnering him a rematch in the Main Event of Wrestlemania 33. At Elimination Chamber (2017) TheFalconArrow lost the World Championship to IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED in the chamber match, however, TheFalconArrow reclaimed the Championship at Fastlane (2017) with the help of The Advantage. At Wrestlemania 33, G2J finally got his revenge when he pinned TheFalconArrow in a fatal four way also involving IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED and King-of-Zing. After losing the Loser Leaves Reddit Prediction Challenge at WCPW State of Emergency, so TheFalconArrow put his career on the line in a match against YourBuddyChurch for the vacated World Championship, where TheFalconArrow was victorious after throwing church into a ringpost and hitting him with a DDT. however had not learned his lesson as the power went to his head and was kicked out of The Advantage. This lead to SlowBroJJ, the leader of The Advantage, defeating TheFalconArrow for the World Championship at Backlash (2017). At Extreme Rules (2017) TheFalconArrow lost to Mlgbonghits4, in a Money in the Bank Qualifier match, and was pinned by SlowbroJJ in a tag match, ending the feud. Mlgbonghits4 agreed to trade his Money in the Bank Ladder Match spot with TheFalconArrows spot in the inaugural Hardcore Championship match. Regardless, the Money in the Bank match was won by King-of-Zing. TheFalconArrow wasn't on the card for Great Balls due to injury but returned at Battleground in a triple threat match were the winner would be added to the title match at Summerslam (2017), TheDezoo and TheFalconArrow had a double pin in this match, however, TheFalconArrow defeated him on the following episode of Smackdown to get the title match. TheFalconArrow then entered the G1 and finished at 2nd place in the A block, taking loses to both Mlgbonghits4 and LMonkA7X. During the G1 TheFalconArrow joined The Remnant to fill in for an injured MrCappie. At Summerslam (2017) The FalconArrow had three matches; # The Six-Way World Championship Match; won by Immathrodis. # The Raw GM Match; won by Immathrodis. # The Faction Warfare; won by Los Ingobernables de Reddit. Falcon was left off the card for No Mercy, but at Hell In A Cell 2017 he won a match for a future shot at the US Title. At TLC Delois Oracle defeated Falcon by DQ. After this show The Remnant began to feud with Los Ingobernables De Reddit, which Resulted in a 5 on 5 elimination match at Survivor Series 2017, where the Remnant were victorious. At Starrcade 2017 Falcon Finally got his shot at the US title, but lost after NPA interference. Around This Time Falcon began an angle with the World Champion, RyRyLloyd. this resulted in Falcon challenging RyRy to a match in the main event of Wrestlemania 34. Falcon would also be apart of the recently reformed GSC, helping G2J in his feud with SlowBroJJ. Falcon hosted an open challenge for Clash Of Champions 2017, which would be answered by YourBuddyChurch. The Stipulation being that if Falcon Wins he gets a tag title shot, but if he loses he will be unable to challenge for any title until WrestleMania. At Clash of Champions Falcon was defeated by Church Afterwards Falcon challenged VacantForHOF to a match at Wrestle kingdom 12. also around this time RyRy chickened out of his match with Falcon. At Wrestle Kingdom 12 Falcon defeated Vacant, and the two shook hands after the match. After the main event Falcon attacked world champion AurumVocem and formed a new faction known as Mount Rushmore. at the royal rumble the remnant defeated Mount Rushmore in all of their matches. The next night on Raw he was kicked out of Mount Rushmore and left the company. Stables * GSC (Oct 2016-Dec 2016) (Nov 2017-Present) * The Advantage (Feb 2017-May 2017) * The Remnant (Aug 2017- Jan 2018) * Mount Rushmore (Jan 2018) Championships * LLR Undisputed World Championship (3 times) Moveset Finishers * End of Time (Steiner Screwdriver) * Killswitch * Coup de Grace Signatures * Superkick * Golden Star Bomb * Shining Wizard * Spear Theme * Unsettling Differences Category:Predictor Category:The Advantage Category:The Remnant Category:TheFalconArrow